


Wasted

by wheninriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheninriverdale/pseuds/wheninriverdale
Summary: It's Betty's birthday and Jughead shows up out of blue, after not seeing him for years. She's still broken by the way things ended but still loves him just the same. Can they forget they're past for just one night and love each other they way they used to when they were in high school? Bughead smut.





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be honest, I did not read this through after finishing. I apologize for any errors. I will come back tomorrow after work and reread and fix them, but for now I'm posting as is. I hope you enjoy :) As always comments and kudos are appreciated. I love you all. Thank you for reading.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Betty spins around on her stool, losing her balance when she sees the boy- the man standing before her.

“My my my Jughead Jones, to what do we owe this pleasure?” Veronica Lodge says coolly, leaning across the bar and grabbing Betty’s wrist. Betty gives her friend a look and smiles back up at Jughead, tucking a piece of golden blonde hair behind her ear.

“I couldn’t miss Betty’s 21st birthday, now could I Ronnie?” He places a hand on her knee and captures the bartender’s attention. “Yeah, I’ll have a beer and for the birthday gal here,” he squeezes her knee affectionately, “a blow job.” He smirks at Betty’s bewildered expression. “It’s a shot Betty, calm down.” The bartender brings them their drinks and Jughead slips him a twenty. “Keep the change.”

Jughead sits down on the empty stool beside the girl he once loved and lifts the bottle to his lips. He watches as Betty picks up the shot, ready to throw it back until he stops her. “You’re doing it wrong.”

Betty’s angelic and slightly disoriented face scrunches up in confusion. “It’s a shot? Is there really a specific way to do this?”

“Of course Betts,” Cheryl interjects from the other side of Ronnie. “It’s a blow job, so you can only touch the glass with your mouth.”

Betty giggles uncertainly, eyeing the shot glass as an enemy. “There’s no way I can fit that glass in my mouth.”

Jughead swallows the amber liquid on his tongue and leans in to whisper in her ear. “I know for a fact that you can.” A familiar warmth erupts in Betty’s belly and she feels her face betray her with a flush. Who did Jughead think he was? She hasn’t seen him since they were 17 when he left her alone at Sweet Water River, convincing her that they’d be better off without each other. She’d spent countless nights crying, waiting for his return that never came. And now here he is, acting as if nothing ever happened?

“Who do you think you are, showing up here like this?” Betty slurs, stealing the beer bottle from his grip and taking a rather large swig.

“I miss you,” he breathes. The lust in his voice is palpable and Betty crosses her legs a little tighter. He cups her face in his hand and rubs his thumb along her cheekbone. “So much.”

Betty shakes her head, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. “Don’t. Please.”

Jughead reaches into his pocket and places a key card on the wet tabletop. “Room 713, if you want to talk you’ll know where to find me.” He downs the remaining beer in the bottle and stands up to take his leave. “Happy Birthday Betts.”

 

The rest of the night Betty keeps her eyes on the elevator, wondering if she’ll see him again. The number 713 flashes behind her eyes and her cheeks still burns from when he touched her. Out of all the places, he would show up here at the Pembrooke on her birthday. She rotates the key lazily between her fingers, unable to believe she’s actually considering following him up there, if only to yell at him for being such an ass and ghosting her that way.

“Betty,” Ronnie pulls Betty from her stupor and puts a hand on her shoulder. “I think you should go talk to him.”

“Why V?”

“Because you still love him.”

Betty shakes her head, letting her loose curls fall in her face. “No I don’t,” she lies, knowing fully well that Ronnie can see right through her.

“Liar, come with me.” Ronnie grabs key from Betty’s fingers and helps her friend to her feet. Their heels click against the tile as they walk across the lobby, hurrying towards the elevator.

“I’m not going.” Betty mumbles. She stumbles into the elevator, finding purchase on the railing against the back wall while Ronnie presses the button for floor seven. “Don’t make me do this.” She pleads.

“You’ll regret it if you don’t, B. He misses you. Don’t you miss him?”

Betty looks at herself in the mirrors along the walls. She still wears the necklace he gave her on their first anniversary. Betty reaches up and fumbles with it between her fingers, her nerves getting the best of her. When Jughead left her, she’d become a completely different person. She could barely remember the last time she truly smiled, and she traded in her signature pastels for more clothing that matched her mood. The dress she was wearing tonight was black, and clung to every curve in a way that even stole Archie’s attention. But none of that mattered, because Jughead was here and he missed her and he wanted to talk things out.

“I miss him,” she says, letting go of the necklace once the elevator reaches his floor.

“I know girl, just tell him that.”

Together the girls march over to room 713, Betty tripping over her own two feet. Ronnie feeds the key into the slot and opens the door, shoving Betty inside carefully. “I’ll be down in the lounge if you need me.” Betty nods and Ronnie shuts the door behind her.

She takes a look around. It’s a cozy room with a singular king sized bed in the middle, facing a TV playing the history channel. Betty can hear the faucet running in the bathroom and her breath quickens. She walks across the room to stare out the window at a town that has brought her so much pain and suffering. Mindlessly she reaches up to finger the necklace, dropping it when she hears him open the door behind her. “You came.”

Betty refuses to turn around and greet him. Her senses are heightened, listening as he takes the few steps to close the distance between them. She can see his reflection in the window and he’s wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants and that old stupid beanie she once loved. He reaches out and grabs her free hand. “Betty, please look at me.”

She turns her body, making sure to point her chin down at the ground. “What did you want to talk about?” she asks the floor, pretending to find the cream colored carpet interesting.

“Us.” He says simply. He lifts a hand to her chin and gently forces her face him. “How are you Betty?”

“Confused. Wounded. Surprised…” she pauses, “Lonely.” She bites her lip in defense, tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

He runs his thumb along the edge of her mouth, pulling her lip from her teeth. “I’m so sorry Betty.”

“Stop,” she begs. Jughead drops his hand, letting his arm fall to his side. He lifts an apprehensive eyebrow in question. “Stop saying my name like that. As if it means something to you. As if I mean something to you.” Word vomit. Everything she’s thinking and feeling comes spilling from her lips and she doesn’t stop. He deserves to know what he did to her. To know how it felt. “I loved you Jughead. I loved you so much I thought you hung the moon and the stars. You were my entire world and you just tossed me aside as if I was nothing. Do you know how that feels?” She takes a breath. “For the longest time I blamed myself, telling myself I was pushing you too hard or that I was too crazy or fucked up for you to handle.” Her fingers curl into her hands, piercing her palms like so many times before. “I wanted to hate you. I tried so hard to move on and I never did. You broke me Jughead.”

The tears begin fall and Betty sinks to the floor, forcing the heels off her feet and throwing them towards the door. _You broke me_ , she tells herself over and over again. And yet she’s sitting there in his room with no place else she’d rather be.

“You still wear my necklace?” He asks, not expecting an answer and Betty just nods. Jughead sits across from her on the floor and grabs her leg, massaging circles into her calf. “I still love you, Betty. I never stopped.” He sneaks his hands higher up, past her knee. “Let me fix you.” His fingers tickle the inside of her thigh. “Please.” His ocean eyes are swimming with regret. “I was a stupid kid. I thought I was protecting you, pushing you away like I did. Not a day went by that I didn’t think about you. I will never get over you.”

She’s not sure if it’s the alcohol or the feeling of his fingers on her flesh but Betty melts into his touch. She lets herself drown in the eyes she loved, the eyes she dreamt about but her dreams were nothing compared to the real thing. Betty throws herself into his arms and lets his lips wash her worries away.

Her tongue flits against his lips, forcing her way into his mouth. He tastes like cigarettes and the bottom of a beer bottle, so much different than what she used to know. His hands find their way under her dress, gripping her thighs so tightly, afraid she may turn to dust. Her fingers tangle in his hair, tugging on the dark locks until he groans in despair.

Betty straddles his hips, her knees imprinting themselves in the carpet. She tries to catch her breath but Jughead’s lips find her neck and she’s wasted. She’s drunk on the feeling of his tongue on her skin, painting lines over the expanse of her flesh. Her thoughts are temporarily stalled and she can’t think unless it’s about Jughead’s touch igniting a fire in her chest that had long since died out. It had been so long since she’d felt alive.

“Since when do you wear black?” Jughead breathes, fingering the hem of her dress appreciatively. His hands trail to the back of her thighs, squeezing her ass in his hands. Another louder, stronger moan escapes Betty’s mouth and she’s butter in the palm of his hands.

“People change Jug, I’m not the same Betty I was when you left.” Betty replies simply. His hands continue to roam over her back, finding the zipper to her dress and slowly pulling it down.  

“I like it.” Betty pulls her arms through the straps and the dress falls in a pile to her waist. Jughead smiles leans in, kissing his way across her chest, excited to see she’s not wearing a bra. He brings his hands around to cup her breasts, letting his thumbs rub circles over the rosy buds of her nipples, eliciting another groan from her lips.

Betty feels his erection against her inner thigh and she rocks against it. Inside she’s burning with a desire that can only be thwarted by his touch. She reaches down between them and pulls his throbbing cock from the constriction of his boxers and pajama pants. Carefully, she slides her hand up and down the length of his shaft, squeezing her fingers around him as he grows impossibly harder beneath her touch.

“Fuck me Juggie,” she whispers breathlessly, dragging her tongue along the shell of his ear.

Jughead pulls Betty off his and gets to his feet, quick to help her up. “Bend over the bed, but keep the dress on.” He demands, dropping his pants to floor. Betty lets her dress pool at her hips and slides her panties off before leaning forward, clutching the sheets in her fist while Jughead situates himself behind her. He drags the tip of his cock over the soft flesh of her ass, searching for an entrance. Betty’s wet and welcoming when Jughead thrusts inside her, her knees buckling at the force.

He fits inside her like a glove. Jughead has a hand on her hips to keep her steady, the other tangled in her hair. Betty moans louder with every rock of his hips. Low growls of breath escape Jughead’s lips and all Betty wants is to watch him fall apart. “Flip me over.”

Jughead pulls out and Betty twists her body, falling back onto the mattress. He crawls toward her on the bed, kneeling as he spreads her legs and enters her once more. Betty reaches up and digs her nails into her shoulders before dragging them down his chest, leaving jagged red lines in their wake.

Betty’s eyes are open, watching as he concentrates on pleasing her. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth and his hair is matted to his forehead with sweat dripping in his eyes. His hands grip her ankles as he fucks her, each shove harder that the last.

Tension builds up inside her, desperate for a sweet release. Betty sneaks a hand between their bodies and vigorously rubs her clit. Her toes curl, her back arches and her whole body quakes as she comes undone. All the strength leaves her body and soon she’s begging for him to finish.

With the final thrust Jughead’s spent, pulling out and showering Betty’s thighs with his cum. He’s quick to clean her off, using the tissues on the bedside table. Jughead tosses the waste into the trash and crawls back over her limp body, peppering kisses up the center of stomach, between her breasts, along the side of her neck and finishing once he reaches her lips.

He lets his forehead rest against hers and softly kisses her nose. Betty wrinkles hers at the loving touch and smiles. Unable to wrap her mind around what just happened she empties her thoughts and decides to worry about it in the morning. For now she’s happy and she’s in love, never wanting the moment to end. She’s wasted in a way she hasn’t been in years and nothing can beat the high she’s on.

Betty cups Jughead’s face her hands and kisses her forehead, tasting the sweat on her tongue. “I’m so glad you come tonight Juggie.”

Jughead pulls away gives her a look that stops her heart. He fingers the necklace he got her so long ago and kisses the sapphire heart. “Me too, Betty. Me too.”


End file.
